what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Russell
Gary Russell is a showrunner and executive producer of Doctor Who since Season 44 in 2007. Prior to this he had written the Season 32 story Legacy and directed several stories. Prior to Doctor Who Gary Russell began his career as an actor. His screen credits include, the BBC adaptation of the E Nesbit Novel, The Phoenix And The Carpet A’s Cyril, ITV's adaptation of Enid Blyton's Famous Five Novels (as Dick), and the BBC's Look And Read School's Series, playing Lord Edward Dark in Dark Towers. Work on Doctor Who In 1992, Russell became the editor of Doctor Who Magazine. Later in 1994, he was approached by Colin Brake to write a story for Season 31 that would help the show compete with Star Trek. Russell then penned Legacy which saw the Doctor return to Peladon, which hadn't been seen since The Monster of Peladon ''twenty-one years earlier. In 1995, Russell stepped down as editor for Doctor Who Magazine. Russell played the character Captain Stride in the Season 33 story, The Time Ravagers. Russell then went on to write the Ninth Doctor story The Scales of Injustice. In 2005 he directed the Leftover Series 4 episode Mirror, Signal Manouver. In 2007, Garry Russell took over as showrunner and Executive Producer after Tony Redston stepped down. Russell directed several episodes for the Paterson Joseph era and served as an Executive Producer on Panopticon. He was also the Executive Producer for Doctor Who Vengeance and appeared in the movie as a Policeman. Russell also appeared as two Policemen characters in the Season 46 story, Delayed Indefinately and the Season 47 story, The Great White Hurricane respectively. In 2010 he served as an Executive Producer for Leftover: End of Days. Russel stepped down as producer after Doctor Who: Endgame in 2012 but returned as an Executive Producer on Doctor Who: Genesis. Between 2012-2013 he served as a Consulting Producer on the remaining three series' of Panopticon. Personal Life Selected Credits Doctor Who As Writer * [[Legacy (serial)|''Legacy]] * The Scales of Injustice * ''Now Those Days Are Gone'' As Director * ''Storm Warning'' * ''The One Doctor'' * ''Inquisition'' * ''Now Those Days Are Gone'' As Producer * ''The Silurian Awakening'' * ''The Empty Child'' * ''Miasimia Goria'' * ''Wirrn Dawn'' * ''You Can Only Time Travel Twice'' * ''Jubilee'' * ''The Unicorn and the Wasp'' * ''The Scream'' * ''The Abbey of Felsecar'' * ''The Death of Jensen'' * ''Confess'' * ''Hot Air'' * ''Vengeance of the Nimon'' * ''Storm Warning'' * ''In Thy Image'' * ''Burning Books'' * ''Operation Salvation'' * ''Cold Star'' * ''The One Doctor'' * ''Cannon Fodder'' * ''The Whitechapel Murderer'' * ''Inquisition'' * ''The Façade'' * ''Delayed Indefinitely'' * ''The Impossible Planet'' * ''Brave New Town'' * ''The Fight for Survival'' * ''The Eternity Trap'' * ''Mad World'' * ''Masters of All'' * ''The Shakespeare Code'' * ''The Camera Never Lies'' * ''The Great White Hurricane'' * ''Wirrn Isle'' * ''The Book of Kells'' * ''The Ties In Between Us'' * ''Too Smart to Play'' * ''The Harsh Light of Day'' * ''The First Game'' * ''Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing'' * ''Checkmate'' * ''Broken Shackles'' * ''The Silver Turk'' * ''The Phantom Doctor'' * ''Now Those Days Are Gone'' * ''Bigger on the Inside'' * ''The Doctor With No Name'' * ''The Man at the End of the Street'' * ''Evil of the Gaians'' As Actor * ''The Time Ravagers'''' - Captain Stride'' * ''Delayed Indefinitely'''' - Policeman'' * ''The Great White Hurricane'''' - Policeman'' * ''Now Those Days Are Gone'''' - Schmitt'' Leftover As Director * ''Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre'' Panopticon As Executive Producer *''Period of Adjustment'' *''War is Only as Good as Your Leader'' *''Nature's Gift'' *''Gallifreyan Equity'' *''The Eternal Flame'' *''The Death of Peace'' *''The Birth of War'' *''Operation: Regeneration'' *''The Dice Has Been Cast'' *''In the Name of the Cause'' *[[How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe?|''How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe?]] *[[Adams and the Bannermen|''Adams and the Bannermen]] *''Vengeance, Part I'' *''Vengeance, Part II'' *''Colour of Your Life'' *''Slipping Through My Fingers'' *''Torn'' *''When All is Said and Done'' *''Maybe It's Imaginary'' *''Only Teardrops'' * ''Rapture'' * ''Despite the Fear'' * ''The Reasons and the Rhymes'' * ''Out of Sight, Out of Mind'' * ''The Rogue Factor'' * ''Vexed'' * ''The Rules of the Game'' * ''Election Day'' * ''All Tied Up'' * ''C’est La Vie'' As Consulting Producer * ''The Condemned'' *''The Eternal Unseen'' *''Useful Occupations and Deceptions'' *''Resurrected'' *''This We’ll Defend'' *''Folly and Shame'' *''Vengeance is Mine'' *''The Hal'' *''The Stale Alliance'' *''The Eye of the Storm'' *''Period of Readjustment'' * ''The Heaven of Invention'' * ''Winter of Discontent'' * ''The Seal of Rassilon'' * ''The Serpent’s Tooth'' * ''Dagger of the Mind'' * [[Vexterminate!|''Vexterminate!]] * [[If Not For Hope|''If Not For Hope]] * ''United We Stand'' * ''An Eye for an Eye'' * ''Home'' * ''Unity'' * ''Earth'' * ''The Ultimatum'' * ''The Values of Freedom'' * ''Put Your Dreams Away'' * ''Survivors'' * ''Doctor'' Movies As Producer * ''Doctor Who: Vengeance'' * ''Doctor Who: Endgame'' * ''Doctor Who: Genesis'' As Actor * ''Doctor Who: Vengeance'''' - Policeman'' As Executive Producer * ''Leftover: End of Days'' As Story by * ''Doctor Who: Genesis'' Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:Executive Producers